Laisse moi apprendre à t'aimer
by Maya 80
Summary: Pour faire original, j'ai mis un lemon au dédut et c'est par la suite que j'explique comment ils ont fait pour en arriver là!


Auteur : Ninisse ou Anaïs.v

E-mail : ( mettre l'objet du mail sinon je lis pas !!)

Base : gundam wing

Genre : lemon / romance/yaoi

Couple : 5X1 pour l'instant

Petite note : j'attends vos critiques et commentaires avec impatience, merci de perdre un peu de votre temps pour me laisser votre avis.

**_Laisse moi apprendre à te connaître_**

Le Chinois effleura à l'aide de son index gauche les lèvres du Japonais qui ferma les yeux sous cette caresse si légère et si douce à la fois. Wufei approcha son visage de la nuque de son vis-à vis jusqu'à la frôler et respira profondément comme pour s'imprégner de l'odeur si enivrante d'Heero. L'odeur du pain chaud venant à peine de sortir du four, oui, Heero avait cet arôme si particulier de la pâte à pain qui vient juste de cuir. Une odeur chaleureuse, tendre qui était bien opposé à l'odeur de sueur et d'huile qui l'imprégné autrefois en temps de guerre... comme si la paix avait permis à Heero d'obtenir une identité olfactive à part entière. La tentation de la nuque blanche qui lui était ainsi offerte incita Wufei à y déposer amoureusement un baiser. Il sentit son partenaire frissonner en même temps que ce dernier penchait la tête sur le côté pour laisser un accès plus libre aux lèvres si avide de goûter sa peau. Le Chinois s'empressa de répondre à cet appel par des baisers plus longs mais toujours emprunt d'une certaine retenu, montrant juste l'amour qu'il éprouvait à cet instant et non pas un quelconque désir d'aller plus loin ou plus vite. Chaque baiser se voulait parfait et inoubliable comme s'il s'agissait du dernier. Heero comprenant que le Chinois n'irait pas plus loin sans un signe témoignant de son accord, se dégagea de son compagnon et avec une timidité preuve de son manque d'expérience, glissa ses mains jusqu'à la chemise de l'ancien pilote puis commença à défaire un à un les boutons par des gestes lents mais précis et volontaire. Wufei regarda le Japonais s'affairait à sa tâche et lorsqu'il sentit sa poitrine libérée du tissus qui l'enveloppait quelques minutes auparavant, il embrassa gentiment le coin des lèvres du brun puis posa tendrement ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon. Ce dernier se pressa un peu plus contre le corps chaud du Chinois et l'embrassa à son tour. Ce qui était jusqu'alors un simple touché de lèvre devint plus profond plus langoureux...Wufei caressa de sa langue les lèvres si douce d'Heero et les mordilla tendrement pour mieux cerner toutes leur saveur subtile de café et de miel. Il sentit une ouverture se former entre ces deux bouts de chair rose et glissa sa langue entre ces dernière retrouvant avec bonheur celle d'Heero. Le baiser se rompit après quelques secondes. Ils restèrent front contre front un instant, savourant juste la présence de l'autre et de leur proximité. Wufei souleva enfin le débardeur de son ange et lui enleva sans plus attendre puis, jugeant que la suite nécessiterait un minimum de confort, il guida Heero jusqu'à son lit. Il se pencha en avant tout en embrassant son amant, l'incitant ainsi, sous le poids de son corps, à s'allonger. Le Japonais quitta les lèvres de Wufei et lui sourit coquinement tout en laissant ses mains se balader prés de la ceinture du Chinois. Ce dernier se cambra légèrement et poussa un gémissement d'excitation. Heero sourit de plus belle et défit la ceinture non sans frôler son pantalon et tout ce qu'il renfermait. Le Japonais se débarrassa enfin de cette dernière et à l'aide de quelques mouvements rapides interposa leur place. Se retrouvant maintenant sous le Japonais, le Chinois put sentir les fesses de son partenaire glissait contre ses hanches à chaque mouvement de ce dernier. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une position aussi intime avec Heero et cette pensée lui provoqua une bouffée d'amour. Il posa une main sur la nuque d'Heero et l'attira vers lui afin de l'embrasser. Cet échange ne se rompit qu'après de longue minutes où le Chinois à bout de souffle chuchota à Heero :

J'aimerais tant que cette nuit soit parfaite pour toi...Je...Je ne suis pas doué pour dire ce genre de chose, enfin pas comme Duo, ça c'est sur mais...je tiens très fort à toi et si un jour je te fais du mal ou je te déçois, je crois que je ne m'en remettrai pas...

Le Chinois rougit suite à cette déclaration si maladroite, l'Américain aurait lui sans doute fait bien mieux...

Tu sais Wufei, je ne veux pas d'une nuit parfaite, je veux juste que ce soit notre nuit, à toi et à moi. Tu comprends ?Pour moi aussi tu es très important...Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup Wufei et que...j'aime...

Le Chinois regarda le Japonais avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Heero utiliser le mot « aimer ». Ce verbe si fort si significatif, promesse d'amour et marque de confiance, il l'avait utilisé pour lui, pour lui dire que ses sentiments étaient partagé, pour le rassurer. Wufei reprit tendrement les lèvres de son compagnon et lui murmura d'une voix mielleuse :

Je crois que j'ai envie de toi...

Moi j'en suis sur, répliqua Heero en riant doucement.

Le Chinois fronça les sourcils devant cette réponses des moins banales et regarda instinctivement entre ses jambes où trônait une magnifique bosse symbole du frottement provoquant des fesses du Japonais sur son jean pour l'heure bien étroit.

Effectivement, admis le Chinois embarrassé. Mais qui ne le serait pas, répliqua t'il avec malice...

Le rire cristallin d'Heero raisonna une nouvelle fois puis, le Japonais défit précautionneusement les boutons du jean et le fit glisser des jambes de son partenaire. A présent, seul un boxer noir séparé l'intimité du Chinois des mains de son tortionnaire. Wufei se sentait parcouru de petites décharges à chaque fois que les mains de son amant ondulé sur son sexe. Malgré le plaisir que ses gestes lui procurait, il arrêta les mains curieuse et posa doucement les siennes au bas du dos de son partenaire et les laissa couler dans le pantalon en toile. Heero s'arqua légèrement sous cette intrusion mais la douceur des caresses que Wufei lui prodiguait le firent bientôt se détendre complètement. Le Chinois souleva à peine le Japonais afin de le débarrasser de son pantalon puis le regarda avec merveille. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se sentir autant attiré et émerveillé devant le corps d'un autre homme mais Heero était tout bonnement l'exemple même de la beauté, c'était la tentation à l'état pure, le désir incontrôlable, la luxure en personne, les plaisirs de la chair réuni en un seul être...Sentir le Japonais si prés de lui semblait le rendre fou d'excitation pourtant, c'est avec une infini douceur et contrôle qu'il caressa les cuisses de son partenaire. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et devinait sans peine que les préliminaires étaient pour Heero très importantes. Le Chinois aurait préféré se trancher le gorge plutôt que d'aller trop vite. Tandis que le Chinois prodigué maintes caresses au torse de son partenaire, ce dernier tenta de faire glisser le boxer de son compagnon à terre, ce qu'il réussit d'ailleurs avec succès puis il observa avec amusement l'état dans lequel il avait rendu son amant. Le Japonais enleva alors à son tour le dernier vêtement qui lui resté et murmura :

On dirait que les choses se confirment Chang...Qu'en penses-tu ?

Que si tu me laisses en plan maintenant, je fais une crise cardiaque...

Aucun risque, assura le Japonais langoureusement.

Wufei regarda les yeux pétillants de bonheur d'Heero et ne pu s'empêcher d'en sourire puis il inversa à nouveau les rôles et se retrouva à califourchon sur le Japonais.

T'as une belle vu de la haut ?

J'ai pas trop à me plaindre ma foi, répondit le Chinois en matant allégrement le corps de son partenaire.

Wufei regarda encore une fois l'ex soldat parfait comme pour avoir une fois de plus son approbation avant aller plus loin. Heero qui devina la soudaine gène de son compagnon affirma clairement :

J'ai envie Wufei, envie que tu me fasses l'amour...Si je ne le désirais pas, je te l'aurais dit tu crois pas ?

Rassuré par ces paroles franches, le Chinois décida d'à son tour attisé un peu le désir de son partenaire et commença à narguer avec ses deux mains le sexe du Japonais. L'effet désiré ne fut pas long à venir et après quelques caresses, le Chinois put sentir le corps d'Heero s'électrifié sous les décharges de plaisirs que ses mains et sa langue lui procurait. Wufei s'appliquait à le rendre fou et à lui prodiguait des soins à la limite du soutenable. Le Chinois s'arrêta un instant et dévisagea malicieusement son compagnon.

Wu...Wufei...S'il te plait, articula Heero péniblement.

Le dit Wufei reprit alors son travail, satisfait de la prière du Japonais. Lorsque le désir de son partenaire atteignit son comble, il absorba sa jouissance puis, remonta au niveau du visage de son ange et l'embrassa passionnément. Tout en continuant ce tendre échange, il descendit l'une de ses mains au niveau des cuisses de son amant et les caressa délicatement. Il rompit le baiser et posa un de ses doigts sur les lèvres boudeuses de son compagnon. Ce dernier caressa du bout de sa langue cet intrus d'abord avec timidité puis avec plus d'insistance et enfin avec désir. Wufei lui présenta alors un autre doigts qui eut droit au même traitement de faveur que son camarade. Puis, le Chinois descendit son autre main vers l'entrejambe du Japonais. Il continua ses caresses sur les cuisses et le bas du dos d'Heero et déposa des baisers réconfortant sur son visage légèrement anxieux. Le Japonais sentit alors qu'une chose inconnue le profané. La panique s'empara de lui l'espace d'un instant, tandis qu'une douleur vive le traversée mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de son amant lui sourire avec tant d'adoration, il se détendit quelque peu, se rappelant que ce qu'il accueillait en lui était Wufei. La confiance qu'Heero accorda à son compagnon à cet instant facilita de beaucoup le relâchement des muscles de ce dernier. Jugeant que le Japonais était bien détendu, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe. Il s'insinua avec tant de retenu et de douceur que le rictus de surprise et de douleur de son partenaire s'effaça rapidement. Le Chinois se mordait inconsciemment les lèvres de peur d'aller encore trop vite et de brusquer celui qu'il chérissait. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, il cessa de bouger un instant pour qu'Heero ait le temps de s'adapter à cette nouvelle sensation. Rassuré du sourire sincère que le Japonais lui accorda, Wufei commença à bouger. Chaque mouvements de la part du Chinois se voulait calme et agréable pour le Japonais. Il ne se permis d'accélérer légèrement sa cadence qu'après un long moment. Lorsqu'il entendit le premier gémissement de pure plaisir de son amant, le Chinois eut l'impression qu'il pouvait toucher du bout de ses doigts les ailes du paradis. Le Japonais inversa leur position dans un élan bien contrôlé et se retrouva au dessus de son amant. Le corps d'Heero calquait à présent les ondulations du Chinois et l'union qu'il semblait formé à cet instant paraissait indestructible. Pour Wufei, son monde se résumait pour l'heure actuelle au seul visage du Japonais légèrement penché vers l'arrière, en proie à une jouissance infime et qui répétait son prénom telle une mélodie. Le Chinois se libéra enfin et embrassa le Japonais. Ce dernier s'allongea à côté de son amant et lui caressa les quelques mèches sombres échappées de leur élastique. Wufei attira son compagnon vers lui à l'aide d'une de ses mains posée sur la hanche droite d'Heero et le serra contre lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottis dans les bras de l'autre, confiant et heureux.

Heero fut le premier à se réveiller, ce qui n'était pas en soi quelque chose de surprenant. Pourtant aujourd'hui, le Japonais n'avait pas décidé de se lever pour travailler ou être le premier à se doucher ou autre chose encore qui lui paraissait dés lors bien secondaire mais pour avoir la joie d'observer son compagnon à son petit réveil et de lui faire son petit-déjeuner. Bien que cela puisse paraître idiot ou typiquement féminin, il voulait vivre maintenant normalement et tranquillement et, quoi de plus normal que d'apporter des tartines et du thé à son ami ou plutôt petit ami. Heero se leva, descendit dans la cuisine et s'affaira à sa tache tout en se remémorant ce qui l'avait poussé à franchir cette porte. L'ancien pilote 01 avait toujours été distant avec ses compagnons et à la fin de la guerre, il était parti sans prévenir qui que se soi de sa destination et n'avait pas cherché à donner de nouvelles. Mais il avait sous-estimé les compétences de ses anciens compagnons et reçu bien vite des courriers de ses derniers indiquant qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils attendaient de ses nouvelles. Il reçu même la visite de l'Américain qui resta chez lui quelques jours mais étrangement, il n'eut aucun courrier de l'ex pilote 05 et en fut plus affecté qu'il n'aurait bien voulut l'admettre. Pourtant en temps de guerre, il n'avait pas montré d'affinité particulière avec le Chinois, alors à quoi s'attendait-il ?Mais Heero ne se sentait plus soldat et il avait besoin de le prouver à ceux qui l'avait connu comme il avait fait avec Duo qui n'en était pas revenu du changement de comportement de l'ancien pilote du Wing. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pris la décision de partir à l'aventure, à la recherche d'un certain Chang Wufei et la chose ne fut pas sans difficulté...Il passa un an à chercher, à fureter tout en n'en profitant pour affiner ses connaissances du monde qui l'entourait. Il visita une après une les colonies s'arrêtant chez d'anciennes connaissances ou de récentes ou même des gens rencontrés pendant son voyage. Après les colonies, le jeune Japonais se rendit sur la Terre et trouva enfin l'adresse d'un certain Chang Wufei, non pas preventer mais propriétaire d'un club d'arts martiaux. C'est sans y croire vraiment qu'Heero se rendit donc à ce fameux club, s'inscrivant à l'un de ses cours. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le professeur d'arts martiaux fit son entrée : il s'agissait bien de son ancien coéquipier, le pilote 05. Si l'étonnement fut grand pour le Japonais, elle le fut d'autant plus pour le Chinois qui manqua de s'étouffer en apercevant le jeune homme. Se remettant de sa surprise, Wufei proposa poliment au Japonais de manger avec lui à la fin du cours et c'est ainsi que les deux anciens pilotes se redécouvrirent. Des cinq, c'était peut-être eux qui avaient le plus changés, le plus évolués, grandis.

A suivre... 

Voilou pour le début, si vous voulez savoir comment nos deux asiatiques en sont venus à être dans le même lit envoyez moi une petite reviews...Please, j'attends vos commentaires et critiques !!!

Ninisse ou Anaïs.v 

**Wufei :** ben dis donc, tu t'es déchaînée

**Heero :** c'est rien de le dire, dés le début de l'histoire, elle nous met dans le même lit !!On a l'air de quoi nous !!

**Ninisse :** bon d'accord, j'y suis allée un peu fort mais la suite sera plus romantique et moins basé sur le sexe...

**Wufei :** promis ?

**Ninisse :** ( réflexion intense) promis, juste des petits bisous et un rival pour Wuffy...

**Wufei : **quoi ?on veut me piquer mon Heero !Il est où le lâche que je le tue !!!


End file.
